Knowing
by BaSingTei
Summary: Modern AU. Katara and Aang find out the sex of their baby via ultrasound. (Kataang) Rated K - WC 1,555 One Shot


"I don't know if I want to do this."

"Oh no, not this again." Aang said and folded his arms. They sat in the car outside their local family clinic. Specifically to see the Obstetrician. Their Obstetrician.

"I just think it might be better to keep it a surprise!" She defended and fidgeted with her hand on her stomach.

"You have been going back and forth for weeks now. Everyone want to know. The kids want to know. I want to know. And I know that you want to know."

"Knowing the sex of our newest baby won't change anything!"

"Katara," he said and took her hand. She sighed and looked to him. "You have told me to not let you talk yourself out of this anymore." His face was calm and his words were comforting. "I know you want to know. Not knowing with Bumi was a scary. Knowing with Kya made it just that much easier. This little guy needs us to prepare for him."

"Or her." She said and found herself smirking. Aang smiled.

"You'll have to wait six more months to tell me I'm wrong if you decide against this. Can you really hold back an 'I told you so' for that long?"

"I can be patient. There are still things in the works that I am waiting to tell you just how right I am."

"Because you're always right." He said and rolled his eyes.

"More often than not, I am!" She defended and he patted her leg, undoing his seatbelt.

She made the most exasperated sigh and unbuckled herself, making it clear she was against what they were about to do. Aang tried to bite back his smile and got out of the car, coming over to her side quickly and helping her out. He held her hand as they walked to the clinic, making sure she got a seat before he checked in at the desk. In the time it took him to fill out papers and get an estimated time of wait, Katara had started fidgeting again.

"Stop." He said and took her hands. "Everything is going to be fine. Why are you even nervous?'

"Why aren't you?"

"Because no matter what our baby is, I know we'll be able to take care of it and love it and teach it everything it has to know to get by and to succeed."

Katara was quiet and the seconds ticked on.

"Aang… what if it's an airbender?"

He shook his head.

"We're not having this conversation."

Katara looked offended and anxious and Aang didn't budge.

"But what if-"

"Katara, no." He let go of her hands and pressed his hands to his knees.

Before she could argue a nurse came out.

"Katara?" She called and they both stood. The nurse smiled. "Come this way."

They followed her to a room down the hall. They filed in while the nurse waited in the hall.

"Lady Katara, please change. Doctor Koo will be in shortly."

Aang smiled and thanked her, closing the door. Katara stripped and grabbed the blue gown.

"Let me help." Aang said and she held up her hair as he tied the back for her. He kissed the back of her head when he was done and she sat on the table, legs over the edge. Aang sat in the chair next to her and it felt like they were both holding their breath. Katara swung her legs freely and tapped her fingers.

"It's possible."

Aang sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I would think you would be excited to see if it is an airbender."

"Yes, well there's not a test for that is there?" He snapped and huffed.

"Hey, no need to bite my head off."

"I know I just-" He sighed and threw his head back rubbing his temples. "I can't get excited again. I'd rather not think about it."

"I knew it! I knew you were disappointed!"

"That is not the word I would use." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "I love Bumi and Kya with all my heart. Would I love an airbending child? Of course! Am I disappointed with the children I have? Absolutely not! I just have to deal with that we are dealt with. I can't change it. And I don't want to get myself all worked up for something I might not get. Either way, I am getting a healthy, beautiful baby and in the end, isn't that what this is all about? Being a family?" He asked and looked to Katara. She was so accusatory at first but now she felt bad. She swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry." She said softly and looked down. Aang put his hand on hers.

"It's alright." he paused and rubbed the back on her hand. "If I was being honest though, I would go totally crazy it he was an airbender." He said with a small smirk. Katara smiled and was about to say something when the doctor came in.

"Lady Katara, Avatar Aang. Nice to see you too again." He smiled and shut the door.

"Yeah well, we just keep making babies, what are you gonna do?" Katara said and they all shared a small laugh. Doctor Koo came over to the table and told her to lay back and to lift her gown. She did and Aang stood, coming to the other side of her.

"Alright," He said and turned on the machine and played with the settings. "Are we just doing a check up and keeping it a surprise or are we wanting to see the baby and get the sex?"

Aang and Katara shared a glance and Katara answered.

"We would like to know what we are having."

"Okay then, just a second."

Doctor Koo took the transducer and made paths over her skin. It took a couple moments. Aang was about to jokingly ask if the doctor couldn't find the baby when he turned the monitor towards them.

"Okay, so here we have healthy happy baby. Looks good. Heart rate is normal" He said and pointed to the parts.

"Head, got a big head. Hands, feet, little butt. And if we come over here at this angle, " He said and moved to the left.

"There you can see his little penis. It's a boy." He said and smiled. "Congratulations."

Katara smiled and Aang laughed.

"I was right!" He said and laughed again. Katara raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you got one out of three. Good job Daddy." She smiled and rolled her eyes as he continued to smile.

"Would you like some pictures to take home?" Koo asked.

"That would be great."

He passed over her abdomen a few more times, pressed some buttons and took the transducer off her body.

"I've sent them off, should be ready in a few minutes, I'll be back." He said and walked to the out. Katara sat up and dangled her legs over the edge. Aang was still smiling like an idiot and she had to laugh. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

"Come here you."

She kissed him and could still taste his smile, and it was contagious. he pulled back and grabbed her clothes for her. She stood and untied the gown, slipping it off and tossing it on the bed. Aang came closer and instead of giving her the clothes he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Hey now. he could come in at any moment."

"He's a doctor, he knows how babies are made." He mumbled against her skin. She laughed and pushed him away, grabbing her clothes from him.

"Sorry, any chance I get alone with my wife shouldn't wasted. especially if she's half naked."

"Mmm, even if she's getting fat again?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and rubbed her little bulge.

"Katara, you have never been fat and even if you do get fat I won't care. You're still going to be the most beautiful woman in the whole world." He smiled and they kissed again. She hummed against his lips and his hand fell against her baby belly, making his smile stay. She pulled back and kissed him on the nose, pulling her shirt over her head. The doctor came in as she was putting on her skirt.

"Alright, got the pictures, we got three good ones." He said and handed the manila envelope to Aang as Katara slipped her shoes on.

"Great! Thanks again."

"No problem. You should come back next month for his next check up."

"That will work" Katara said and pulled her hair out of her shirt.

"Okay I'll get the nurse to pencil you in. We'll see you then." He said and let himself out. Aang opened the envelope and looked at the pictures of their baby. Katara smiled and looked at the face.

"He looks like you."

"Just a little."

She smiled and thought for a moment.

"Tenzin."

"Hmm?" Aang asked and looked to her.

"We should name him Tenzin."

"Tenzin…" Aang let the name roll off his tongue. It was a nomadic name. Which gave him high hopes. He nodded and put the pictures away.

"We'll see. For now, let's go tell the kids the good news." He said and kissed his wife's forehead.


End file.
